Using different video stream parameters when creating a video stream captured be means of a digital video camera will affect video quality, bandwidth and/or storage requirements of the video stream. However, making a balanced choice of the video stream parameters depending on available bandwidth, storage capacity and desired video quality is troublesome. Hence, there is a need for an improved method of configuration of video stream output from a digital video camera.